Ninjago Haunted Bounty and Elemental Haunting Party
by SweetHeart114
Summary: It's Halloween night and Cole has lost it. Kai Jay Zane and Nya are lost and Lloyd is going to have to save everyone. But can he do it before midnight or Cole takes his soul The Halloween following the ghost incident all the Elemental Masters are getting together for a party at Master Chen's Noodle House. But when people start disappearing everyone left have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lloyd's P.O.V.

It's Halloween night, Zane had taken Kai, Jay, Nya and I out trick or Treating and we were on our way back to our home. The bounty. I had opened a bag of Doritos and was munching on the way back. We finally got home and Sensei was waiting for us.

"Ninja, we need to go," he told us.

"Ok, why," Kai asked.

"There's no time to explain, hurry up," he told us and we quickly climbed aboard.

Sensei waved to someone in the bridge and he or she started up the engines and we took off.

Then my mother came down and hugged me.

"Mom," I complained, "not in front of the others please."

"Oh right," she said letting go and everyone burst out laughing.

"So what happened," Zane asked.

"As you all know, it's halloween, the time for ghosts and scare and Cole has lost it. He's trying to kill, and almost possessed me," he told us.

This time, I was the one to hug my mom. Then there was a ghostly moan and the door to the kitchen opened and Cole came out.

"Ghosts shall rule, I shall win," he chanted.

"Run!" my mom said.

And that's what we did. Sensei grabbed my mom and they ran for the bridge. Zane grabbed my arm and we followed everyone else through the door on the other side of the bounty. Cole was hot on our heals.

We reached a dead end and Cole had us cornered. Zane picked me up.

"Wow, what are you.." I started then he chucked me like a football down the hallway.

"Run Lloyd, run!" Kai yelled.

The last thing I saw was Cole taking their souls. Then he turned to me. I scrambled to my feet and ran for my life.

I ran all the way to the bridge where I found my mom and uncle. The next thing I knew, Cole was in there with us. What were we going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai's P.O.V.

"Run Lloyd, run," I screamed at him in his batman costume.

Nya held me close and I felt like I was being pulled out of my body. The next thing we knew, we were in a cell in some ghost world. Cole was behind me in a corner, and he was human.

"Cole!" Jay cried as we ran to him.

"Oh no. It's happening," he said.

"What's happening. What aren't you telling us," I asked him.

"Every Halloween, ghost roam Ninjago. Some take souls and I can't control myself right now and I can't stop myself," he told us.

"Is there a way that we can return to our normal bodies," Zane asked.

"I believe so. When you are summoned to do his or my or whoever's business, you need to find the last place you were with your bodies and you will return, but this has to be done by midnight," Cole said.

"And if we don't," Nya asked.

"You'll be ghost for the rest of your lives," he said.

Nya grabbed me and I hugged her tightly. Then I felt a tingly feeling.

"What's happening," I asked. I admit, I was scared.

"You're being summoned, Don't let me, or him, or….you know what I mean, take Lloyd, Sensei and Misako's souls or it'll be over. With that Cole vanished.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Cole, snap out of it man," I said.

"It's useless son," my mom said, "he's not in control."

"I'm going to need back up," Cole said to himself.

He summoned the spirits of Kai, Nya, Jay and Zane. I hugged my mom tightly.

"Attack and no holding back," he told the spirits of my friends.

They attacked, my mom kissed me on the head and told me run and don't look back. I did. I knew my mom and uncle were gone and I had to save everyone, but how. I hid in my room and hoped no one would find me.

Kai's P.O.V.

I couldn't control myself, and I don't think anyone else was having any luck either. We forcefully attacked and pinned down Sensei Wu and Misako while Lloyd ran for his life. Cole took Sensei and Misako's souls and looked at us.

"Find the boy and bring him to me," Cole said.

We nodded and ran off after Lloyd. Once we were far enough away for Cole, we gained control of ourselves again.

"I'm in control again, yes," I said.

Everyone else replied with a me too and we looked for Lloyd. Hopefully we could find him and he could help us. Of course, we went straight for our room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me," I said to myself, trying to keep calm.

"I think I heard some one," I heard someone say down the hall from the room I was in.

"I heard it too. It's got to be Lloyd. Come on," I heard and female voice say.

Then there was a loud banging on the door. _I'm done for. They found me and I can't escape now._ I thought.

"Lloyd, are you in there, are you Ok," someone asked.

"K-K-Kai," I stuttered.

"Yes," he replied.

"How do I know I can trust you. How do I know that you are actually on my side and not just going to take me to Cole for my soul to be stolen too," I said louder than I should have but who cares.

"Lloyd, we need your help to return to our bodies," another said, I think it was Jay.

"And we only have til midnight," a third said, it sounded a lot like Zane.

"Jay, Zane. Ok, who's all out there," I said confused.

"Me, Zane Jay and Nya," Kai said.

"You mean Zane, Jay, Nya and I," Zane corrected Kai who muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"Whatever. Lloyd, please come out," Kai said again.

I opened the door slightly and looked out to see only the four ninja, no Cole. I opened it more and didn't see Cole anywhere. Then I opened it all the way and came out.

"Thank you Lloyd, now we need to find our bodies A.S.A.P.," Nya said.

"And keep someone out of Cole's reach," Kai motioned to me and everyone agreed.

 _Thank goodness. They are on my side, yes. And they are going to do their best to protect me, even better,_ I thought, smiling.

"Everyone quite, someone's coming," Jay said.

I dove back into the bedroom and closed the door. I than sat quietly against the door.

"Have you found the boy," someone asked.

"No," Kai asked.

"Ok, but i was sure you were talking to someone a minute ago," another said and the doorknob started moving.

I panicked and the door opened and I saw my mom and uncle's spirits, who were against me.

"Hey boy, let's go. You have a meeting with Master Cole," my mom said and reached for me.

I dodged and ran for the door, but my uncle grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me," I said trying to pull out of his grip.

Then my mom grabbed my other arm and I was lifted off the ground. Then Zane and Jay tackled my mom and uncle to the ground. They let go and we ran for our lives, and they were close on our heels. Then we came to their bodies, lifeless on the ground where Cole took their souls. Since I was there, they returned to their bodies automatically but my mom and uncle grabbed and pulled me away while everyone else was recovering.

Kai's P.O.V.

I found myself back where I belonged. In my body, with everyone else beside me. Except for…..

Lloyd screamed and it was heard all over the bounty.

"Lloyd!" we all yelled.

"He only needs Lloyd's soul and he wins, we need to save him," Zane said.

With that, we sprinted after Lloyd, Sensei and Misako.

Cole's P.O.V.

I heard a scream and I assumed someone had captured the pest that kept escaping me. I had Wu and Misako enter with him in their clutches. He was terrified and I just smiled. My mission was complete, or so I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole's P.O.V.

"Master, we've got the boy, like you ordered," Misako said.

"Good, now don't let him escape me," I said as I walked up to him.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by doing this," Lloyd asked.

"With your spirit, I can control all of Ninjago and rule this world. And most importantly, no one can stop me," I said to him.

Then it happened.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I was now in front of Cole, who as you could say, wasn't in control.

"What do you think you'll accomplish by doing this," I asked him.

"With your spirit, I can control all of Ninjago and rule this world. And most importantly, no one can stop me," he told me.

Then something happened. The window of the bridge shattered, I got hit on the back of the head by something and blacked out immediately.

Kai's P.O.V.

We jumped through the window into the bridge where everyone was. I don't know what happened, but Lloyd passed out. I think Jay hit him with his nunchuck accidentally, but who knows. Zane, Jay and I fought the spirits of Sensei, Misako and of course, Cole, while Nya tried to wake Lloyd.

"I thought I took you down already," Cole said.

"Well, we've returned and are back to stop you," I said.

He threw a punch and I ducked just in time.

"You won't stop me from taking the boy's soul. I will win, I will," he said.

I punched him with a flaming fist, "no, you, won't."

I could hear Nya telling Lloyd to wake up, but I was guessing she wasn't having much luck. I dodged a punch from Cole, only to be kicked in the gut. I fell to my knees. Then Cole grabbed my scarf and lifted me off the ground.

"Ok you two, enough," Cole said.

Jay and Zane stopped fighting, only for Sensei and Misako to pin them down. Misako let Wu take Jay, then trapped Zane and Jay in a corner. Misako grabbed Nya by the back off her collar and pulled her away. I heard Nya scream. Cole threw me down, really hard. I noticed that I landed beside Lloyd, who had awaken finally.

"You are doomed green ninja. I win," Cole said to Lloyd.

Meanwhile, Zane had snuck around Wu, and then attacked Cole.

"Kai, Lloyd, run," he yelled at us.

I helped Lloyd to his feet and we ran.

Zane's P.O.V.

I pinned Cole down. He punched me in the face and I punched him back. We continued until he flung me across the room. Sensei grabbed me and tossed Jay and I down in front of Cole, while Misako tossed down Nya. We all struggled, but couldn't break free. Cole reclaimed our souls, but this time, we couldn't regain control.

"Go find the red and green ninjas and bring them to me," Cole ordered.

We nodded and left like that.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Kai and I ran through the Bounty as fast as our legs would go. Every now and again, we would run into one of the spirits of our friends and family. We were growing tired, but with the sound of the spirits feet on the floor, we kept going. Eventually, we came to Sensei Wu, who blocked the hall in front of us. We turned to our right, my mom was there and Zane was on our left. I turned around and saw Jay and Nya blocking us from behind.

"Kai, we're.." I tried to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Trapped. I know," Kai finished my sentence.

"And mine," Cole walked out from the hall Zane blocked. "Nowhere to run now boys. You're cornered, trapped, mine."

Everyone laughed evilly. Kai got into a fighting position, only to be tackled by Jay. I looked at a clock. One minute to midnight, until this is all over. I can do it, I thought to myself. My mom and Uncle grabbed my arms and held me in place. Jay and Zane held Kai's arms beside me.

Thirty seconds.

"And now, the final two, I win. Soon, I will be king, and you," Cole looked at Nya," will be my Queen."

I looked at Kai, who was so mad, he turned as red as his gi.

Twenty seconds.

Cole walked up to Kai, "am I making you mad fire boy. Are you going to lose your temper now?"

Kai kicked Cole in the shin, hard.

Ten seconds.

Nine, eight,

"Who will be my first victim," Cole looked at me, then to Kai.

Seven, six, five, four,

I held my breath as he walked to me. "Say goodnight Lloyd."

Three, two, one,

Cole fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. The clock chimed twelve times. All our friend and family returned to their normal selves and let us go. Cole fell unconscious in front of me. Then Kai, and then I fell unconscious, on the floor. The last thing I heard before blacking out was everyone yelling, "Cole! Kai! Lloyd!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke up on my bed. I found myself looking at a girls face, tears streaming from her eyes. I realized it was my little sister, Nya.

"Nya," I mumbled.

"Kai," she replied. "Kai!"

She hugged me tightly. I then saw more faces. Jay's, Zane's and Sensei's.

"Kai, you're Ok. Thank goodness," Jay said.

"Good to have you back," Zane said.

"How do you feel," Sensei asked me.

"Sore, and I have a bit of a headache," I replied. Everyone laughed.

"K...K...Kai," someone said from across the room.

"LLoyd, is that you," I asked.

Nya helped me to my feet, and I made my way to Lloyd, who was sitting on his bed with his mom.

"It's so good to hear your voice again. You had us worried sick. It's been at least two days since we passed out," he told me.

"Two days!," I yelled, stumbling, till Zane and Jay caught me and sat me back on my bed. "Wait, where's Cole?"

"He's in the bathroom at the moment," Jay said.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Hey fire boy's awake," Cole said when he entered.

Lloyd and I screamed, having just woken up. We hid under our covers.

"Hey, it's Ok, I'm not going to hurt you guys," I heard him say.

"Stay away from us," Lloyd yelled.

"Guys, he's fine. He won't hurt you, we promise," Misako said.

She pulled the covers off of Lloyd and Nya pulled them off of me. We hugged them in terror.

Nya helped me over to Lloyd's bed and Sat me down beside him. Then Cole came over to us. Then I realized Misako was right, he was back to normal. Lloyd noticed this too.

"Can you guys forgive me for everything," he asked.

We both nodded and hugged him. After that everything went back to normal. Until the next Halloween where we all died. Scike, nothing really happened to us, we just had a Elemental Masters party with every other elemental master at Master Chen's Noodle House.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Elemental Haunting Party

Elemental Haunting Party

Chapter 1

Kai's P.O.V.

It had been a year since Cole almost killed us. Luckily, this year was going to be different. I was walking to Master Chen's Noodle House. Now that everyone knows it's under new management, it's more popular than ever, but tonight, it's closed due to a party going on. We, as in the Elemental Masters, are getting together for a Halloween party. The only thing is, Skylor and I are setting up a major surprise for everyone. We sent out invites to everyone, telling them to wear a disguise, and use fake names. Unfortunately, not everyone we invited can come. Some have to watch sibling and others have plans already made of tonight. Luckily, the other ninja, Griffin, Neuro, Karloff, Tox, Camille, Ash and Shadow are coming.

"Kai, hurry up, we only have two hours to get ready," Skylor called me.

"Coming Skylor," I replied and started running to the restaurant.

"OK, so this is what I've gotten done so far. This remote, once everyone is inside, locks the doors with a push of a button. Everyone will be given a ring, and again, with a push of a button, they will be 'dead'," She put air quotations around the word dead.

"But it really only stuns the person right," I asked.

"Yup. And of course," She started.

"Trap doors," we finished together and laughed.

"This is going to be awesome, I can't wait. I made sure that all the other ninja are coming and that they don't know at all," I told her.

"K, good. Now come on, this place isn't going to decorate itself," she said, tossing me some orange and black streamers. I chuckled and got started, while she set up some bowls of candy for everyone.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

(one and a half hours later on the Bounty)

I was in our room, making sure my costume was ready. I was Captain Soto. We were all give people to dress as when we got invites to a Halloween party at Master Chen's Noodle House. Jay is Pythor, and it is actually realistic. I attacked him when he came out of the kitchen about ten minutes ago. Cole is Sensei Wu, it's actually funny, I started laughing til my Uncle bonked me on the head with his staff. Zane is mindroid, and is actually enjoying it. He's running around scaring everyone in his suit right now. I laugh every time he scares Jay, Cole and Kai. He never gets me and Nya though. Nya is Samukai. I know that's weird, but that's who she is. I have no clue who Kai is though. He left a little while ago and hasn't come back.

"Lloyd, where are you," someone asked, I think it was Kai.

"In my room, come in," I yelled.

"Oh, hey," Kai said coming in. "So about this Halloween party tonight."  
"Ya, what," I asked him.

"Can I borrow your ninja suit," he asked.

"Sure, I'm guessing your going as me," I said.

He nodded. I tossed him my old suit and he left. I walked to the bridge and saw everyone in their costumes, even Kai. Everyone except for Zane.

"Hey, where's Zane," I asked.

"Ya, he's the one who called us here, where's that nindroid," Jay asked.

"Ahhhh," someone yelled, jumping on me.

I screamed, and everyone laughed so hard. I found Zane on my back and started laughing to.

"Nice one Zane," Cole gave him a high five.

I knew this was going to be a great night.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai's P.O.V.

We were the third people there. Shadow was there, and Karloff was there. Shadow was dressed as Morro, which scared Lloyd a little. Karloff was Cryptor, and the funny thing is, Zane's talking to him like their the actual nindroids. Then Master Chen came in. Wait what.

"Who are you," Zane yelled out.

"Guys, it's me, Skylor said, using the power of form to change back and forth from the two people.

After about ten minutes, everyone was there. Griffin and Neuro arrived together. Griffin was evil Lord Garmadon and Neuro was….

"Hey, me," Zane said.

"Hey."

The white ninja. Then Tox and Camille arrived. Tox is Gayle Gossip, the news reporter and Camille is Scales. Like Skylor, Camille is using her powers. Then Ash arrived, he was General Kozu.

"Ok everyone, from here on out, we use our costume names. And in that case, 'Lloyd' can you help me pass out the rings for everyone, and Captain Soto, please, that candy is for everyone," Skylor said, passing Kai a bowl with coloured rings in it.

Lloyd looked at everyone, embarrassed.

"Now everyone, please keep these rings one all night," Skylor said, "No matter what."

I winked at her and she smiled.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

All night. Whatever, no big deal. I can do this.

"Everyone can mingle around for a little while, Lloyd, can you come back with me to get the backup candy, since Captain Soto, ate all of it," Skylor said and Kai followed her.

This is getting confusing with Kai being me.

"So, Captain Soto, how's life," Shadow asked.

"Good, what about you, Morro," I never thought I would say that name again.

"Good, how's everything going without you know who."

"Ya, me," Griffin cut in.

"We're all fine now," I replied with a laugh.

Then I heard someone scream, I turned around to see Jay on the ground. Zane was beside him, checking for a pulse. Then he looked up at us.

"He's….dead," Zane said.

"What, but how," Nya screamed.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here," Griffin said.

He went over to the door, but as soon as he touched the door, he screamed and fell. Tox check for a pulse, and as for him, also dead.

Then there was a deep, ghostly voice, "No one leaves. One by one, you die, and only one will remain."

"Oh great, another one of these thing," I said.

"Your powers render useless here, there's no point," it said.

Then there was another scream, coming from the kitchen.

"Kai," Nya screamed.

We all ran into the kitchen, and found Skylor crying over Kai's lifeless body.

"Kai," I whispered.

Nya knelt down beside her brother's lifeless body, and began to cry. Karloff helped Nya up, and Camille helped up Skylor. They went back out to find Jay and Griffin were gone.

"What, where did," Ash started.

"One by one, you'll die. Three down, ten to go, Mwha ha ha," the voice said.

"What now," Camille asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai's P.O.V.

I was now in the basement, with Jay and Griffin who were 'dead'. I placed them in a cage that we had set up and removed the rings on their fingers. They slowly started coming to.

"Ahhhh. What happened? Where am I?" Jay was asking question after question.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, mouth of lightning, let me explain, ok," I said.

"Yes, please do explain to us what's going on fire-boy," Griffin added.

"Skylor and I set this up, everyone think that you're both dead, and me too," I told them. "In the end, this is all just a game of who's the murderer. Everything is going to be fine."

"Can we still have some food or something," Jay asked.

"Here bro," I passed him a bowl of candy through the cage bars.

He thanked me then I walked away to supervise everything going on with hidden cameras.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Ok, there's eleven of us left. Only one of us will be left, Kai, Jay and Griffin are gone," Neuro said.

"Wait a minute, where's tox and Camille," I interrupted.

"Karloff never trusted Tox and Camille," Karloff said.

Then there was two screams, one after the other. We ran into the bathroom area. Skylor and Nya went into the girls and came out carrying To and Camille, dead.

"Five gone, eight remaining to die," the voice said.

"Ya, ya, only one can remain, we get it," Cole said annoyed.

"You don't talk like that to me, this is a warning," it said.

The lights flickered, Cole screamed. When the lights came back on, Cole, Tox and Camille were gone.

"No!" I yelled.

Jay's P.O.V.

Well, I've been down here for half an hour. Cole, Tox and Camille have joined us. I found out the hard way that we can't use our powers. Ya, I rammed into the bars while trying to use my powers to get out. Kai has officially lost it.

"Jay, you Ok man. You're never this quiet," Cole asked me.

"Ya, I guess. It's just, this is my first party since grade five and I was hoping it would be more fun," I told him.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Cole had a 'are you serious' look on his face.

"What, it's true. When you went out with the boys and Nya that one time to a party, I was sick. And that time we had the fang blade and were celebrating, that wasn't really a party to me," I told them.

"You never went to any dances or even prom," Griffin asked.

"No, never was into those things."

"I'm sorry, I never knew that about you. I promise the Christmas party will be different," Kai said from the computer.

"Thanks Kai," I replied.

"By the way, what are you doing," Tox asked.

"Making people 'die' and bringing them down here," he said. "Oh, and I'm that voice that you guys here every now and again."

"That's you," Camille said surprised.

"Yes, voice disguiser, duu," Kai said.

"Well, this has been fun, but I just have one question, why," I asked.

"To get vengeance on Lloyd for putting fire ants in my bed a few weeks ago," he said annoyed.

"Of course," Cole said.

Everyone started laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Nya's P.O.V.

My brother, my boyfriend and Cole are gone, along with Griffin, Tox and Camille. Now, only Neuro, Karloff, Ash, Shadow, Lloyd, Zane and I are left. Oh and Skylor. Wait, where is she.

"Hey, does anyone know where Skylor went," I asked.

"No," Neuro replied.

"She's missing, but nothings happened to her yet, I wonder where she is," Ash said.

"I'm going to go look for her, who want to come," I said.

"I'll come," Ash said.

"Me too," Lloyd said.

"Karloff coming," Karloff said.

"I will come along too," Zane said.

"Ok, Shadow and I will stay here," Neuro said.

"Great, Ash and Zane, why don't you go and check out the kitchen," I said.

"Sure," Ash said, and they left.

"Lloyd and Karloff, let's go check the truck loading areas."

"Ok," Lloyd said.

We walked out to that area, not finding any sign of Skylor. Then there were multiple screams from the dining area.

"Zane!," Lloyd and I yelled.

All three of us sprinted back to find no one anywhere to be found. There were only three left, and Zane is gone.

Zane's P.O.V.

"Ok Ash, if you see Skylor anywhere, tell me. Got it," I said.

"Yes, and same goes for you," he told me.

We searched for a few minutes, then Ash found her. Some boxes had fallen and trapped her. We helped her up and brought her back to the dining area.

"Hey, they found her," Neuro said.

"Affirmative," I said.

"I'll tell the others," Neuro said.

"Stop," Skylor said.

"What, what's wrong," Shadow asked.

"Oh nothing. I just would rather," she reached into her pocket. I started backing away. "Do this."

She pulled out a remote with colourful buttons on it. She pressed the white, light teal, light gray and dark gray buttons. I felt like I was being electrocuted, I heard everyone else screaming in pain, then I passed out.

Skylor's P.O.V.

I didn't want this to happen, but it had to be done. Kai came out from the basement and helped me get them out of there before the other three came. We took their rings off and put them in the cell too.

"Where's Lloyd, Nya and Karloff," I asked.

"Just entered the dining room, hang on," Kai told me. Then he said into a microphone, "Just three left, who will remain. Good luck."

"I love this so much," I said.

"I know, I've wanted to pull something like this since grade nine," Kai said, and we high fived.

"You to are evil," Zane said coming through.

"No pal, just having fun with this," Kai said.

"You know, we're planing our revenge, you want in Zane," Jay said.

"Yes please," he replied.

Kai and I gulped, hearing them mumble about revenge plans.

"This isn't going to end well, is it," Kai said.

I simply shook my head.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"It's ok Lloyd," Nya said.

"Lloyd, Nya and Karloff's friends be found and bad guy stopped," Karloff said.

Nya hugged me tightly and I hugged back. Karloff joined in. One we let go, the voice was back.

"This is swell and all, but we are on a tight schedule, and only one can remain so goodbye," it said. Then Karloff was killed and disappeared. Now, only Nya and I were left.


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd's P.O.V.

Ok, officially freaked out over here. Everyone but Nya and I are gone, dead, never to be seen again. There's a villain watching over our every move. And who knows who will get out of here alive.

"Lloyd, I don't want to die," Nya said.

I tried to comfort her, "it's ok. If we had a choice, I would give up my life and everything I have to see you live. I promise."

She smiled at me. We hugged. Then the voice was back.

"Hey you two. Stop being romantic, please, I'm going to barf," it said.

"Fine, what now," I said calmly.

"Time to see who I am. Goodbye."

"What!" Nya yelled.

Then I felt a shocking sensation. Nya was screaming her head off in pain and fear. I passed out. Not died, just passed out.

Kai's P.O.V.

"Ok, they're out, hit the button," Skylor said.

I hit the black button labeled trapdoor. Then they disappeared from the camera's view.

"Ok everyone, act as scared as possible, do it or you will be in a lot of pain," Skylor threatened.

No one pretended to be scared because they really were terrified. Lloyd and Nya came down from a chute and I put them in a cage. They started coming through as Skylor and I hide out of everyone sight. Nya was the first to come through fully, then she furiously shook Lloyd awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," I heard his voice.

"Where are we," Nya asked.

Now it was my turn. I grabbed the microphone and got ready. "How about I tell you. You're in the haunted basement of Master Chen's Noodle House. This is where everyone comes after they die," I said.

"But why are we alive," Lloyd asked.

"Because, I'm not really evil. I'm just a friend," i removed the microphone from my mouth, "getting revenge."

"Kai!" Nya yelled, surprised and startled.

"Yes, and only Skylor knew the whole time. No for my revenge," I said.

Lloyd gulped and I tackled him and used his only weakness against him. I tickled him till he almost wet himself. We spent the rest of the night upstairs until the lights went out.

The room was full of screaming.

"Kai, we're done with the prank, turn the lights on," Skylor yelled.

"It's not me, I promise," I pleaded.

"Who is it then," Lloyd asked.

Then the lights came back on and I noticed people missing.

"The other ninja are gone. Jay, Cole, Zane and even Nya," I said.

"Along with Neuro, Griffin and Tox," Ash said.

"Here's a note," Shadow said then read it aloud

I'm back and revenge is my plan

You can't stop me this time.

 _ **My plan will succeed this time**_

 _ **I will win with my new weapon**_

 _ **And control everyone**_

 _ **Including you elemental masters**_

We were all shock. Who's the returning villain and where is everyone else. Please make this nightmare end.


End file.
